


Behind the Scenes

by gothygerard



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, Frerard, High School AU, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Theatre kid AU, drama club, drama club au, petekey, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothygerard/pseuds/gothygerard
Summary: September 3. Frank Iero’s first day at Belleville Boy’s School for the Fine Arts and he’s stuck in sixth period theatre arts class. And it only gets worse from there, the class is putting on Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, and the teacher just assigned Frank the role of Romeo. Which means, the shy, kid with the long dark hair is playing Juliet. And they’re going to have to kiss in front of the entire school population. Well that’s one way to make an impression at a new school for sure Frank thought and took his seat next to his costar, “The name’s Frank Iero but just Frank is fine.” The boy looked at him from under his bangs, “G-gerard. My names Gerard.”“Nice to meet you Gerard, we’re gonna have a great year.”
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way and Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Behind the Scenes

Hi guys! Bat here, I’ll be working on this fic throught the week and hopefully get the first chapter up! Things will be a bit slow for awhile since i have finals next week but after that I’ll be updating more regularly! i hope you enjoy this as much i do <3 

xo bat

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s twitter user gothygerard and this is my first fanfic i’ve written since i was 16 so bear with me please <3 inspired by being the only gay theatre kid for two years.


End file.
